jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Mowgli
- Human = - Casual = - Anatomy = }}}} }}Mowgli is the son of the village chief of his home. Friends with Shanti, the two are swept into the world of Dreamverse, and changed into Omni Weres, but with Mowgli's wereform a chimera of Monkey and Wolf. A naturalist and survivor of the jungle, he's the perfect leader for the Jungle Guard and the Jungle Warfare of The White Rebels. Characteristics *'Name': Mowgli *'Aliases': Man-Cub, Savage, Jungle Guardian, Keeper of Tantu, Keeper of the Jungle Law, Protector of Jungle Creatures Great and Small *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black (various in other forms) *'Eyes': Brown (various in other forms) *'Likes': Dancing, having fun and adventures, Shanti, the jungle, being with Baloo, Ernest, Grey Brother and Po, mangos, lazing, parties *'Dislikes': The Man Village (formerly), Man's Laws, Shere Khan's threats, Kaa trying to eat him, Bagheera's nagging, being taken advantage of, abandonment, Shanti and his friends getting hurt by either his enemies or by his careless actions, William Boone *'Family': Parents (deceased), Rama (adopted wolf father), Rahksa (adopted wolf mother) Ernest (wolf brother), Grey Brother (adopted wolf brother) Appearance Human Were-Chimera Hyde and Shrunk Jungle Elemental Background Little Man Cub Mowgli was the son of the widowed Nathoo, whose wife died in childbirth. Nathoo worked as a tour guide, and often brought his son along to teach him the animals and legends of the jungle, so that he would grow to respect the dangers. On one of his tours when Mowgli was six, he and his father were leading Colonel Geoffrey Brydon and his men as well as Brydon's six-year-old daughter, Katherine or 'Kitty' as her father nicknamed her. Along the journey, Mahad, Nathoo's village leader accompanies them, along with his six-year-old daughter, Shanti, who obviously had a crush on Mowgli. That night, the deadly tiger, Shere Khan attacks the encampment, killing some soldiers who had been hunting down several animals for fun in the jungle earlier, which had enraged him and considered it an insult to him. When he tries to kill the third hunter, Buldeo, Nathoo defends Buldeo, who ungratefully leaves him to be mauled to death by Khan. In the confusion, Mowgli is lost in the jungle with his pet wolf, Grey Brother. Brydon and his men believed Mowgli had been killed too, which saddened both Shanti and Kitty. However, Mowgli survived, and was taken by Bagheera, a gentle black panther, to the wolf pack and both adopted by Rama and Rahksa. Mowgli also befriended a bear cub named Baloo who both enjoyed the 'Bear Necessities'. Although most of his life, he learned much of the animals and the jungle, Mowgli still felt like an outcast. When he was ten, the threat of Shere Khan forced the pack to send him away, and Bagheera decided to take him to a nearby man-village for his protection. However, that did not come to pass the first night. For a giant orange man-spider had found Mowglie and Bagheera, telling the boy of a destiny he would soon become part of to protect the jungle. Protector of the Jungles After ten years, Mowglie grew up to the age of sixteen, a strong young man. In time as well, he masters the Amulet of Tantu, once he earned it by the trials of King Louie. Personality Mowgli is an extremely brave, loyal, and honorable character. He cares deeply about his friends and family, and is willing to risk his life to save them. He has also been willing to rescue his enemies as well. He is also playful and fun loving, but also feels like an outcast due to the fact that he’s human among the animals, even when he’s using the Tantu Amulet to change into his human animal hybrids. Until Shanti, John, Kitty, Meridia arrived, he never thought he’d see another human again. And as a young adult, he had matured into a more serious character but still displays a playful and friendly side when around his family and friends. Mowgli was also very curious and when he heard a gunshot he went to investigate while his friends, aside from Bagheera and Grey, moved deeper into the jungle. It was because of his curious nature that he met and reunited with Shanti, Kitty, and many other familiar human faces. Despite his personality, Mowgli has been shown to have very little modesty. He seems to have no problem with girls (or at least the girls he befriends) seeing him naked. He feels no discomfort stating his desire to shower with Shanti to just clean up very quickly. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Shapeshifting': Through the powers of the Amulet of Tantu, Mowgli can transform into man-animal hybrids, or werebeasts, of any kind by first sampling DNA of said animal. The Amulet stores the DNA for later use, and becomes more powerful with every animal he finds. :*'Mowgli's Animal Forms' Skills *'Survival Skills' *'Athletics' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Jungle basics)' Equipment *'Amulet of Tantu': Mowgli wields an object called the Amulet of Tantu, a wolf-shaped talisman, which enables him to tap into the "morphogenetic field" of the Earth, sometimes known as the Red. This allows him to shapeshift into a human/animal form and mimic the abilities of any animal he can think of, by simply focusing on a specific animal abilities and then drawing it directly from the field. He has demonstrated the ability to hold onto the Morphogenetic traits of an entire forest of animals by becoming a chimera. The Totem the source of his powers but it only works either for him or a human he entrusts it with, like Shanti. **'Weakness': One apparent drawback of the Totem's powers is that he is not always able to control the inputs from the Morphogenetic field. Sometimes, he has absorbed unwanted animal behavior, such as instinctive rage. The longer he stays in contact with the Morphogenetic field, the less human and more animal he seems to become. Relationships Mowgli's Relationships Gallery Mowgli profile shots.JPG JBC Mowgli, casual and anatomy.JPG|Casual and anatomy Mowgli, Age 6-10.JPG|Ages 6-10 Voice Actor Yuri Lowenthal Trivia *In the original novel, Mowgli's name is pronounced "mau-glee," while in the Disney film it is pronounced "moh-glee." *Also, in the novel, Mowgli's name is supposed to mean "frog" because of his smooth skin, but in real life the Hindi word for frog is very different and Mowgli doesn't even mean anything at all. *The Amulet of Tantu is based off the Tantu Amulet of Vixen from Justice League, while the shapeshifting powers it gives is a reference to Alter Beast, where the main character can change into any of the enemies he fights. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werecreatures Category:Jungle Guard Category:White Rebels